


Copycat (or should I say bug?)

by Miracle_fan86



Series: Akumanette salt fics [2]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Akumatized Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Alya Césaire Bashing, Bad Teacher Caline Bustier, Classmates Bashing (Miraculous Ladybug), Gen, Lila Rossi Bashing, Post-Reveal Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-16 16:01:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29578575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miracle_fan86/pseuds/Miracle_fan86
Summary: With being Ladybug and all, Marinette could smell trouble from a mile away.Her instincts screamed trouble as she eyed the new girl enter the classroom.Adrien was holding her hand tightly under the desk.A few minutes after her Lila came in wearing a sickeningly sweet face.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Series: Akumanette salt fics [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2087928
Comments: 16
Kudos: 110





	Copycat (or should I say bug?)

**Author's Note:**

> Hello people. I’m back from the dead.  
> Thank you for leaving kudos. 
> 
> So recently I’ve been keeping myself busy more like keeping my brain busy from thinking with school stuff.  
> And I can’t take it. T-T  
> I’m gonna write! 
> 
> It would be really awesome if you point out any mistakes to help me improve.  
> Comments and kudos are appreciated. (✿◠‿◠)

“Lemme guess… they are together?” I ask him even though I know the answer. 

“Well, there’s one way to find out.” 

The girl and Lila walk over to our seat hand in hand. 

“I’ve heard that you have bullied my friend.” She says looking a bit upset. Nah… fake! 

“Fuck off already. Your BFF is a liar and a bitch.” I say matter-of-factly.

“Watch yourself! I don’t want Lila akumatized. I hate to fight my besti.”

With that she grabs attention of the hole class. 

“That’s Ladybug!” Max cries. 

“Shush! You weren’t supposed to know!” Lila fakes a serious look. 

This girl…. 

Adrien was about to say something as they walk away and The teacher enters. 

“What the fuck?” I say looking in their direction. 

“Cataclysm is the best option.” Plagg said from Adrian’s bag.  
“Agreed.” Tikki says from Marinette’s purse. 

Wow just wow. Marinette thought. Tikki, the sweet goddess of creation wants to cataclysm someone? Now that’s new!  
“Tikki…” Marinette is about to start a lecture, just to get caught off by Tikki. 

“Well she is hurting you.” Tikki pointed at Marinette. “And no one, I say NO ONE messes with my bugs.”

“Oh sugar cuuubbbbe. Finally! After two centuries she agreed with me.” 

Tikki just gave him a glare and went back inside of her purse.

“Bummer.”

Marinette and Adrien contained their laugh.  
____

After the class is over everyone head to the locker room. 

“Agreste!” Alya yells.  
Lunges at Adrien, slapping him. 

“What… ” Adrien, the obvious poor soul, has no idea. “…. Was that for…..?”

“How dare you cheat on Lila!”

“Alya…”

“Don’t you dare Alya me!”

Not good. Not good at all.  
Angry protective best friend. 

“Can you please fuck off Alya?”

Maria, aka the supposed Ladybug, comes with a sobbing ahem fake sobbing Lila.  
“How could you!”  
“Not cool dude.”  
“You are a idiot for believing that peace of shitty fashion disaster over the talented and amazing Lila.”  
“Traitor.”  
“Burn in hell.”

As the insults went on.  
Marinette couldn’t take this anymore. Griping on her Adrien-lucky charm. 

____

“Yes. Yes. YES. Keep it up miss Rossi.”  
Gabriel says to literally no one. Satisfied with Lila’s skills at lying. He wasn’t planning to hurt Adrien. But he is asking for it.  
Nooroo, on the other hand is freaking out. He gulped and thought about the chaos today.  
“Sir, you aren’t going to akumatize Adrien. Are you?” he asks, voice quit and scared.

“No,my target is the bakery girl. She has great potential. She is emotional enough towards Adrien to get akumatized over him.” Gabriel explains 

“Well, shit.” Nooroo thought, realizing he said that out loud. 

“Pardon?”

“Nothing, nothing. Carry on.” Phew! That was close. 

As always the over dramatic villain summoned his transformation.  
“Dark wings, rise!”

And the large window opens, the light shines bright inside the lair – pffft. Nah. Call it a butterfly zoo. It suits better. – fly around the room.

A poor butterfly ends up in his hands. Ready to turn people monstrous.

“Fly away my little akuma!  
And evilize her!”  
(The quote is getting kinda old :/ )

____  
Flatter-flatter

Oh no.

Flap-flap

Crap

Flatter-flatter

It’s getting closer to Marinette. She just watches paralyzed as the akuma enters the charm.

“Princess justice.” Hawkmoth says from the other side of the purple mask.

“SHUT UP!” Marinette screamed, grabbing Everyone’s attention, dropping her bag.  
As the scream escapes Marinette’s throat, Adrien rushes over to her.  
“Princess, please…..”  
Marinette’s grip on her head only tightens as Adrien begs her to fight. 

“Wouldn’t you want to avenge your boyfriend?” Hawkmoth only adds to the temptation from the other side of the glowing mask over Marinette’s face.  
NOT helping. 

“Please….. Stop….. No…. S-stop!”  
And with that the purple dark energy runs through her, leaving a terrified Adrien frozen in the spot, staring as the evil version of Marinette appears.  
Her hair tied up behind her head. Floating a few centimeters away from the ground with her bare feet.  
A blindfold over her eyes, wearing a long white simple dress and a sword in her hands. 

Alya was the first one to react.  
“You’re Ladybug! Transform! Save us!” She yells as she pulls out her phone to record. 

“B-b-b-but…. I can’t!” The fake bug tries to explain it to a certain angry Alya. 

“What do you mean ‘you can’t’?” Rose asks. 

“SILENCE!” 

That was enough for everyone to shut their mouth. 

“I will be the one speaking. And you WILL listen!”  
“I am princess justice and you, Rossi, shall be exposed for the liar you are!”

“Go eat shit. Lila isn’t the liar. YOU are!”

Okay that was it. Princess justice has had enough. She pulled her sword ready to lunge at a certain lying.

“You are a liar and you know it, Rossi. But you still refuse to confess.” She smirked and continued “Maybe you need a little push. In the right direction?”  
She hit Lila right in the chest with her sword.

Lila’s eyes turned to a black hole.

“Liar. Liar. Pants on fire” She sang-songed pulling her bloody sword out of Lila’s chest.

“Marinette, please stop. If you want justice for me this isn’t how you get it.”  
With Marinette aware of his identity,she knew he’d be trouble. So she tied him up.

“Oh my poor kitten…. You think they’ll listen? Noool. Why would they?” She eyed her classmates with disgust.

Bustier tried but Marinette cut her off.

“And you Caline! Especially you! With your shitty teaching methods. You all are nothing but mindless ship. At first I thought you’d be by side. But I was wrong. So face the consequences.”

All of them watched in fear as Marinette made Lila every single lie she said.  
With lots of scream and pain.

“You know what Lila? If I know a little pain would do such good I would’ve done this sooner.”

The fake Ladybug was shaking in fear as she gazed her. 

“What a hero you are. Pathetic wannabe. If you were Ladybug Paris wouldn’t survive stone heart.”

“Mari please stop…. You’re hurting her. It’s not worth it.”

“Don’t you see dear, Alya, this is worth everything.”


End file.
